1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction planning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction planning at a construction site may be made in a computer system (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-177321). Further, in recent years, computerized construction has been introduced in construction works. The computerized construction is a system directed for enhancing production performance and securing quality in the total construction production processes by realizing a high-efficiency and high-accuracy construction utilizing electronic information acquired from each process by use of ICT (Information and Communication Technology) and utilizing the electronic information acquired from the construction for other processes in terms of “construction” in the construction production processes including investigation, design, construction, supervision, check, and maintenance management in the construction works. With a construction machine mounting thereon an instrument enabling the computerized construction, it is possible to automatically control the motions of a work machine and to construct in a desired topography.
A shortage of workers in the construction industry is assumed due to the aging of workers in the construction sites and younger people's unwillingness to work in the construction industry. If an optimum construction solution service can be provided, productivity in the construction sites can be enhanced and the issue of the shortage of workers in the construction industry can be solved.
The aspects according to the present invention are directed to provide a construction planning system capable of enhancing productivity in construction sites.